Turning Over a New Leaf
by Imyoshi
Summary: The truth is the only thing that can set you free, but how will it affect the world? A more depth idea of Kim and Ron.
1. Inner Selves

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

It wasn't a typical day at Middleton then again being the hometown of the famous Team Possible never was. Yes Middleton was the birthplace of the famous teen heroes Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Knowing each other since Pre-K these two have become almost inseparable. Starting off as friends, working their way up to best friends in little time, and finally becoming a couple during the end of junior and begin of senior year. Many people looked up to these two as perfect role models. Nobody would suspect these heroes harbored dark secrets, but don't we all have skeletons in our closets. Sometimes appearances aren't all they appear to be, sometimes what you see is an illusion. If you only see the world with your eyes then you are already blind. To truly see the world you must look past societies black and white existence and explore the grey in between them. Hehe not understanding the story yet how about we start then.

_Dear diary..._

_"Today so far has proven to be the best day of my life. It all started out with a relatively basic mission. The mission was a simple one. Retrieve the stolen laser from whoever stole it. My bet was on Dr. Drakken I was right. Me and my partner not sidekick partner Ron would be given a location and details on the laser's function. No big another mission after all a typical day I would guess..."_

Flashback 3 hours ago

Kim kicked Shego in her midriff sending her across the lair. Every time Kim fights Shego or anyone for that matter she gets this adrenaline rush and can't help, but feel the joy in causing pain. Little by little day by day Kim began to question why it felt good to hurt others. These feelings of hurting people started when her missions required more force to stop the bad guys. There were even at times she was questioning herself on being a hero. If Kim wasn't a hero, but instead a villain she would be able to cause pain without holding anything back. The idea of villainy to her was a subject she on more than a couple of occasions thought of. At first it seemed downright horrible to even consider, now the idea didn't seem so bad to her. Kim still hadn't figure out if it was wrong for her to enjoy the pain of others or think about villainy, she didn't want people to see her in that particular light especially not Ron. She loved Ron more than anything and didn't want to take any chance in losing him, even if it means she has to battle with herself time and time again.

She would bounce off the floor a couple times before the friction would halt her movements. Shego got up with hands ignited already readying herself up for a counter attack. Running straight for Kim without a moments rest she somersaulted right behind her aiming a kick for Kim's side abdominal. Kim repositioned her arm bringing her elbow up to par with Shego's foot. At the moment were she successfully blocked her attack Kim sweep kicked her causing Shego to lose her footing for just enough time for Kim to grab her ankle twist it and throw her a couple feet away from her. Shego let out a soft cry hoping the princess didn't pick up on her agony. Shego was a fighter and she would be damned before anyone heard her cry in agony.

Kim's face grew a seemingly devious smile not from beating Shego once again in combat, no it was the cry of pain she was enjoying. As she relished in her victory against Shego Ron was busy taking care of some rather unorganized red jump suit wearing henchmen.

Ron wanted to step up for Kim in both normal life and mission life. She would always refer to him as potential boy and he wanted her to be proud of it. Finally deciding to harness his Monkey Kung-Fu instead of shrugging it off to the side Ron finally upgraded from distraction to potential fighter hell even Dr. Drakken was starting to remember his name little by little. Ron fought the henchmen with little problems. As he uppercut one jaw sending him straight for the wall leaving him unconsciousness another few jumped right at him. Ron saw many openings in their formations and in little time turned the tables on the poor unsuspecting dudes. Quickly sliding underneath one of them Ron kicked the stunned henchmen right at another one leaving them dazed enough for Ron to handle the last few. One of remaining henchmen threw a fist right for Stoppable's face. Ron swiftly grabbed his fist, but instead of stopping the attack he simply pushed the henchman's fist in a new direction. With his attack missing the henchmen was still leaning in closer to the blonde which at that moment connected his foot right into the man's exposed abdominal. As he lower himself to cover the sheer pain Ron grabbed his head kneed him and with full force slammed his body onto the newly waxed steel floor where a small pool of crimson blood began to reveal itself. Ron took much pride knowing he effortlessly took down a group men more than twice his size.

Ever since Ron's hit with the attitudinator he's been fighting the urge to further damage his opponents. Even with Zorpox gone the rush from hurting people still lingered on within him. Seeing people bleed and cry had once disgusted Ron for it seemed sick and wrong in his book. Then again attitudes change when you realize your better at things like being a super villain than being a hero. Ron now wished he could further delve into these new found feelings, but only one thing kept him from walking that path. It was the one person he loved more than life itself Kim. No matter how much he wanted to hurt others and cause misery he cared about Kim much more and never wants to disappoint her. A choice between anything and Kim was an obvious choice for Ron Kim would always win, and he was happy with that.

The last henchmen charged straight for Ron whole was a little lost in his thoughts. As he approached the apparently distracted blonde, Ron turned his non-surprised gazed at the overly weighted henchmen. Without a moments thought Ron grabbed the unconsciousness man on the floor and flung him at the overweight man. The henchmen ducked under the body, but only found himself in a worse sitch. With his chest and neck exposed Ron simultaneously delivered a blow to his chest with his knee and a fist for his neck and that took care of the goons.

Standing on the catwalk was a very disappointed and angry Dr. Drakken. His hands were gripping the cold steel tightly and he clenched his teeth. "Damn you Team Possible don't you guys have better things to do on your Friday nights instead of wrecking my plans?" Drakken slowly began walking to his hovercraft eying Shego silently telling her it was time to escape.

Both Kim and Ron looked furiously at Dr. Drakken "Yea as a matter of fact we were watching a movie, before you so rudely interrupted us!" Kim searched her bag for her grapple gun. She was ready to take Drakken down and hand him over to the authorities to finally put an end to his overly complicated take over the world scheme's.

Shego got up wiping some of the dust off her outfit. "Were you guys watching or were you guys busy lip smacking in the back I bet?" Shego took a battle stance ready for round two with Kimmie. Her hands gave off that green and black ominous glow as a evil smirk crossed her face. She may have had a battle stance, but with her injured ankle wasn't preparing to attack, but instead awaiting for her moment to escape.

Kim and Ron turned their attention to somewhat limping women. As Kim saw Shego was in no condition to continue fighting she crossed her arms, and arched herself a little. "Watching, making out does it matter you interrupted our Friday night." Kim walked casually to the tired villain getting ready to beat her down. She had forgotten all about Dr. Drakken at the moment.

Drakken made it to his hovercraft thanks to Shego quick thinking in a way they to were a perfect team. Powering up the machine Drakken hover his way above Shego while the two distracted teens were busy arguing over whatever Shego could come up with to distract them. Pressing a few controls his gravitational laser was activated and he lifted Shego off from the floor. The teen duo were taken by surprise as Shego made her way into the hovercraft. Drakken made his way to the hanger where the night sky, stars, and moon were out.

Shego turned around to see the expressions on the duo's faces. "Haha later Kimmie!" Shego waved them goodbye as they made there escape into the cold yet alluring night sky.

"Damn it they got away again!" Kim yelled with her hands on her sides she was indeed infuriated at the second.

"Umm KP it happens all the time don't worry about. We'll get them next time." Ron tried to calm Kim down not liking seeing her like this.

Kim eased up a little knowing Ron was right after all, but was still heated "Yea I know Ron it's just first they ruin our date night and now they get away, this day's been all bad." Kim expressed with sadness lingering in her voice as she crossed her arms and brought her head lower.

Ron walked up to Kim from behind and wrapped his arms around her resting his head on between her shoulder and cheek. "Well it's not all bad now we don't have to wait for GJ to pick them up. And we can always go back and salvage whatever left of our date night KP." Ron said seductively as he embraced Kim tighter while slowly kissing her neck gently.

Kim completely lost interest at the moment about Dr. Drakken and Shego. She was now more preoccupied with tilting her head back with her eyes closed and moaning to Ron's relentless assault of kisses. As Ron held her by the waist Kim grabbed the side of his head to pull him closer to her exposed neck. Ron eased his way from her soft neck to her sweet flavored lips. Kim felt weak in the knees as Ron deepen the kiss as every second grew more passionate luckily Ron was still holding her on the waist to support her sudden lack of strength. When the lack of air was to great for the heroes they reluctantly broke away. Both were breathing hard.

Ron still held Kim who hadn't recovered all her strength. He stared into the pools of deep emeralds eyes that were hers. "So feeling better KP?" Ron asked alluring as he held Kim close.

Kim was stuck in a dreamy gaze "Yea...I guess it isn't all bad." At the very second Kim got a sly idea. "You know Ron I think hurt my foot fighting and..."

Before Kim could finish Ron picked her up bridal style and began making his way to the sleuth "Ohh well I can't have my bon-diggity girlfriend walk on a injure foot. I guess I have no choice but to carry you." Ron brushed his lips to meet Kim again as he made his way to the sleuth...

_"... so after we returned from the mission and some much need lip action me and Ron headed to the park. Considering the fact that no other movies were playing at the time except for the bricks of fury marathon eww major no we decided a nice little stroll through the park would be best. It was perfect there was moonlight that glisten, stars that covered the night sky, a lake with a beautiful shine, and no one else around..."_

2 hours ago

Kim and Ron were holding hands walking down the familiar path that they've walked dozens of times. The night was a cold one meaning Kim and Ron leaned in closer to get more warmer. This didn't bother them in the slightest. As time just flew by they found a bench and decided to cuddle up next to each other enjoying each others embrace. During the entire stroll the teen heroes may have enjoyed the scenery and closeness they felt, but other things still haunted their minds.

_"I can't believe Dr. Drakken and Shego got away. The next time I see them I can't wait to fight them. Wait why do I keep thinking about fighting? Here I am with Ron enjoying myself and half of me wants to hit something. I want to see someone suffer, but I can't welcome those thoughts they're just so wrong right?" _Kim thought to herself and she being held in Ron's comforting arms. Whenever Kim would be lost in her own little thoughts her face would tense up as her mind checked out of the building. Only Ron knew this about her knowing someone for 13 years will do that to you.

When Ron noticed Kim's expression he realized Kim was gone for the next minute or two. _"Hmm wonder what's got Kim all worked up? Ohh right it must be that Shego and Dr. Drakken got away again. Man or man was it awesome fighting those henchmen hurting them and making that one bleed. Wait! I mean no it wasn't awesome it was sick and wrong wasn't it?" _Now it was Ron's turn to get lost on his own thoughts.

For several long minutes the couple cuddle up together paying half attention to each other and the other half what was right and wrong in their book. If anyone saw these two they would think they were just a lovely couple enjoying the scenery of the night, and not fighting with themselves in the inside. No one would guess the famous two teen heroes had inner feelings that stalked them on a daily basis, but then again people thought they were still two ordinary teenagers.

As they continued to sit there Ron was the first to snap back to reality.

_"Ohh damn better not let KP see me like this she knows when things are troubling me. Once she figures out somethings wrong with me she will do her irresistible puppy-dog-pout and I will fall like a stack of playing cards. I really don't want to ruin this relationship with my problems that are mine and mine alone" _Ron quickly shook his head to pay more attention to Kim who was still stuck in dreamland. "Umm KP hello you there?" Ron asked while he shook her a little.

When Kim realized she was being shaken she looked up to see Ron's worried face _"Ohh no don't let him see you like this Ron could always tell when somethings bugging me. Then the next thing I know he will give me that warm fuzzy smile in order for me to spill. I don't want Ron to know about my issues their mine not his." _Kim relaxed her face and gave Ron a devious smile "Sorry Ron just thinking about you..." Kim leaned in and gave Ron a passionate kiss while her fingers played with his unruly hair.

They sat there kissing each passionately with Ron's arms exploring the confines of Kim's back and Kim's fingers exploring his unruly locks. When the need for air forced them apart Kim rested her head on his shoulder and her legs wrapped around his. Ron laid his head on top of hers with his arms holding her close.

Kim wondered for a moment "I guess it wasn't to bad that Dr. Drakken and Shego got away, but still I can't wait for round two." Kim looked up to Ron and told him.

Ron was very pleased now "See Kim it's like you say it was no big it happens all the time. And plus even if we did throw those two into jail what would it be like 2 days before they busted out." Ron told her while giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now how about I walk you home it's getting chilly out here and I don't want my bon-diggty girlfriend to get a nasty cold."

Kim sighed and simply nodded once again Ron always found away to make her feel better. He was right Drakken and Shego would escape and in no time start a new take over the world scheme. That was the lives they've chosen for themselves stop the bad guys, send them to prison, they escape in no time, stop the bad guys once again, and repeat. All the while they had to juggle teenage life mixed with high school. The pressure this life gave them would've gotten to them if it wasn't the support they got from each other holding them together...

_"...When we had finally got to my house that's where the magic began. I still had many things on my mind at that's when Ron asked what was wrong. So after hiding my desire for so long I spilled all to Ron. The look on his face was utter confusion and at first I thought my life as I knew it was crashing down so the drama. I didn't expect it to turn out the way it did..."_

1 hour and 10 minutes ago

As Kim and Ron reached the front of the Possible's house Kim still seemed uneasy with Ron the same

Pulling out her keys to open the door "Goodnight Ron" Kim said happily

Kim leaned in to give him a quick goodbye kiss. When Kim pulled out her keys that when Ron decided to make the quick kiss turn into a more desirable one. Puling in her by the waist Ron deepen the kiss while Kim was busy dropping her keys and wrapping her hands around his neck. Kim arched herself back and allowed Ron to hold her steady. Instead of fighting with herself on whats right and wrong she was to busy fighting her urges. It just so happens her family was away until Sunday as they went to a convention that Kim was no way going to be a part of leaving a empty house. Kim and Ron had been dating for the past 7 months and both wanted to take there relationship to the next level. Kim wanted her first time to be special and Ron only wanted to make sure Kim was happy if he had to wait it wasn't that big of a sitch.

As Kim's tongue explored the insides of Ron's mouth her thoughts raced at high-speeds _" Oh Ron how I want to take you into my room right now and show you how mush I love you. I want you badly but the moment doesn't seem special enough I'm sorry. I want my first time to mean something not just be another date." _No matter how badly Kim wanted Ron the moment didn't feel right it was close just not close enough. Kim hated herself Ron had done so much for her and yet she still hadn't found the perfect moment just not yet.

As the intense make out session ended Kim leaned on the wall to regain her footing. "Goodnight Kim" Ron said romantically as he began to walk off but still keeping his eyes on Kim until she walked in.

Kim may have been in heaven there for a second, but she still had some doubt splashed across her face. When Ron took notice he immediately ran to Kim to find out what's wrong.

Before Kim could walk inside Ron grabbed her by the shoulders "KP what's wrong did I do something wrong because if..."

"No Ron you were unbelievable good trust me it's just I have some things on my mind right now." Kim said while looking down

Ron lifted her chin for her gaze to meet his "What is it KP you could tell me." Ron continued to look into her emerald eyes that harbored self doubt and regret all over them.

"If...if I tell you Ron you won't...won't..." Kim began to stutter she desperately wanted to reveal her thoughts but feared the consequences.

"Won't what KP?" Ron was really hoping it had nothing to do with their relationship if it did he wouldn't know what to do if it didn't work out in the end.

"Wont look at me the same...you will probably hate me!" Kim screamed at him with tears running down her face.

Ron no longer was in self doubt mode, but in reassuring boyfriend mode. "KP there is nothing that will ever make me hate you. No matter what you do or feel I can never hate you I've known you way to long for that to be even a possibility." Ron hugged her with Kim crying into his shoulder

Kim continued to cry "Are...you sure (Sob)"

Ron brought Kim away from their embrace to look into her tear soaked eyes "Try me" Ron said boldly

Kim looked into his eyes and knew he could trust him. Fixing herself up to not look so bad but still had some small amounts of tears rolling down her cheeks "(Sniff) Ron you know when we (Sniff) fight bad guys we have...to hurt them?"

"Yes" Ron answered a little confused on where this was going

"Well Ron whenever I hurt someone I...I...enjoy it." Kim looked in Ron's chocolate eyes waiting for his response

Ron was now dumbfounded "Wait KP I don't understand what do you mean?"

"I enjoy when I fight Ron...I enjoy it when I hurt people."

Ron eye's widen to what Kim was saying "Kim what your saying is that you enjoy causing people pain?" To Ron it felt like his heart was skipping a beat every second.

"That's exactly it Ron I enjoy hurting people..." Kim leaned onto his shoulder to hide her face "I love hearing people's cries of pain...I...I don't even think I want to be a hero anymore!" Kim began to cry on Ron's shoulder "Being a hero restricts me from so much I want to do! At times I wonder what it would be like (Sob) like a villain (Sob)! Ohh Ron I didn't (Sob) want to tell you this. I didn't want to take the chance of losing you... you probably think I'm a horrible person (Sob)!" Kim clutched onto Ron's arms as she cried uncontrollably on Ron.

As Kim cried Ron thoughts raced at hyper sonic speeds _"Kim...Kim actually enjoys pain? Wait did she say she thought of not wanting to be a hero, but instead a villain. And what's with this losing me nonsense. There's no chance in hell she would lose me." _A realization hit Ron hard _"It this why she's been so distracted lately, she's been fighting with herself not knowing what to do. She's been afraid of what would happen between us if she told me."_ Ron held Kim closer _"If only Kim knew I've been fighting with myself too then she wouldn't feel so bad. Wait a second that's it!" _

As Kim tried to leave Ron's embrace and enter her house still with warm soaked tears racing down her face Ron grabbed her and brought her into a smoldering emotional kiss. At first Kim tried to break free thinking this was a pity kiss, but Ron wouldn't let go of her. Eventually Kim gave it and enjoyed every moment of it. If it was going to be her last one she wanted to enjoy it as long as she could

Ron broke off the kiss to look directly into Kim's eyes with a his big goofy Ron smile that only he could do "KP somehow someway you have done the impossible once again! I never thought I could love you anymore than I thought possible and now here I am loving you more!" Ron still was holding Kim by her waist not letting go.

Kim being confused would be an understand statement of the whole sitch "What Ron how could you say that (Sniff)! I'm...I'm a horrible person. I love causing pain how could you love me more!" Kim wanted a straight answer

Ron laughed happily "Kim do you remember when I was Zorpox?"

"Ugh yea" Kim slowly answered

Ron shot Kim with an smile that had a mix of nonchalant elements added to it "Well after you returned me back to normal I was never the same again. After learning the joy of hurting people who have wronged me or simply for the fun I've fought against myself each and everyday. When I got the taste of not only knowing how good I was at being evil, but also being one of the best super villains ever I wanted more. I've been afraid to tell you how I felt I was afraid of losing you as a best friend and girlfriend. I was willingly to put my desires aside to make sure you were happy."

Kim tears stopped for a moment to look more clearly at Ron. She wanted to see if he was telling the truth, and he was! "What are you saying Ron?" Kim asked enthusiastically with some hope sparkling in her eyes.

Ron drew Kim in closer with there faces inch's apart " What I'm about to say to you Kim comes from my heart. I promise you I couldn't be happier and more in love with you at this very moment no matter how hard I try." He whisper lovingly before sealing his promise with a kiss that had a new found passion.

Kim was breathless here she spilled everything to Ron. Thinking that Ron would break things off with her and never speak to her again. Instead he was giving her a kiss that made the prom one seem like a peck on the cheek. The occasion she had dreaded was now the most perfectly romantic moment in her life. The tears that were formally all sorrow were replaced with pure bliss.

Kim kept thinking to herself as the kiss grew more loving _"Everything is perfect! My love for him is perfect. There are no more secrets between each other. This moment feels like an ecstasy of pure happiness." _Now it's time for Kim to get her realization _"This is the moment I've been waiting for. This is the day I've wanted for so long!" _Kim ended the kiss between them and looked Ron right in the eyes. "Ron?"

"Yes Kim" Ron asked dreamily

"I want you" Kim whispered seductively

Ron didn't expect this and wanted her desperately, but he was still a responsible person and cared about Kim so before he was able to respond with his are you sure speech...

"And don't even ask are you sure." Kim picked up her keys and pulled Ron closer to the door "I want to make love to you." Kim said sultry as she pulled him into the house and right into her room...

_"...When Ron revealed his true self to me and told me his promise I felt we made a new step in our relationship emotionally and physically (giggle). When we got to my room I couldn't have pushed Ron to my bed fast enough. It started out with an intense make out session I was on top straddling him and Ron was on bottom letting his hands roam. In no time it became more passionate. Right now looking around my room all I see is clothes scattered everywhere (giggle). I'm glad I told Ron about my feelings it finally gave us the final push to take the ultimate step in our relationship. I want to ask him where we go from here, but he's sleeping so I'll ask in the morning."  
_

Kim closer her diary and tossed it in her secret hiding place that no one knew about. After she was done with that she rested her head on Ron's shoulder who was already sleeping with a big grin over his face. Kim moved her arm so she was holding Ron tightly while moving her legs to entwine with his. Kim's hair laid unruly all over her bed, but she didn't care as she pressed herself against Ron's body. Eventually sleep took her leaving Kim with a satisfied grin.


	2. A New Start

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Author Notes: This story is very different from my other stories so take caution when reading. If you enjoy it review, if you hate it then tell me why. I gladly accept reader's opinions. I'm not sure how many chapters to make this story but it will be done when it's done, so in the mean time just read and enjoy. I enjoy writing stories for all of you to read.

* * *

A new day comes with new adventures, new excitement, new meaning, or better yet a new look on life. When you finally decide to look past societies made up principles and pursue your own goals new doors open up. Doors that were once meant to remain closed based off one's own fear. The day you conquer your fear is the day you can finally be your true self and not be another play thing based off the inner working of societies black and white image. The day you conquer your fear is the day you can finally step into the grey of reality and truly experience life to the fullest.

The sunlight beamed through the small cracks in the shades. It may have been only a small ray of light that pierced through but nevertheless that was all that was needed in order to wake the sleeping red head. Slowly opening her eyes Kim slowly made her way up while holding her bed sheets to cover her exposed body. Even sitting straight up she had her eyes still half closed.

"(Yawn)" Kim stretched her hands up with one arm placed on her forehead and the other shot straight up into the air. She had momentarily let go of the covers, but had no interest in them she was more interested in a certain blonde. Memories of the night before made her smile in both a physical and emotional way. Not only did she no longer have to hide her true feelings from Ron, but Ron returned her back with his own deep emotions that he had hid. Once done yawning she looked to her side for her partner, but to her surprise Ron wasn't there sleeping. "_Hmm where did Ron go_?" Kim looked around the room to still find her and Ron's clothes scattered all over her room. _"Well he still must be here I mean his clothes are still here after all."_ Kim got a very sly smile as her memories of the previous night once again returned.

As Kim was reminiscing the past night a heavenly aroma of sorts infiltrated her quite unexpectedly. Whatever it was made her mouth water and she wanted it more than anything. Quickly making her way downstairs she did a couple of cheer leading moves to skip a few or all the steps that led up to her room. As she made her way to the kitchen she found Ron cooking while only wearing his cargo pants. Sneaking up behind him Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's lower torso catching him by surprise.

"Well looks like someone's awake?" Ron slightly turned his head to meet Kim's "Did you sleep well?" Ron asked with a big goofy smile

Kim hold on him grew tighter "I could ask you the same thing." Kim responded seductively while she played with his hair

Ron stopped cooking to better see Kim. As he turned to meet her sight he was for a moment caught off guard and was blushing intensely. Ron began rubbing the back of his neck with his gaze placed somewhere else at the moment. Kim took quick notice and placed her hands on her hips. "What wrong Ron?" Kim asked with one eyebrow arched.

Ron returned his sight back to Kim and still rubbed his neck looking quite distracted. "Well it's not that I don't like seeing you that it's just...just." Ron was having trouble speaking as he slowly began to stutter his words.

Now Kim was a whole new level of confusion "Just what Ron?" Kim asked

Ron finally straighten up and look at Kim, with a devoid look "Just that maybe you should put some clothes on KP. I mean don't get me wrong I love you...it's just it's a little distracting in the morning." Ron's hand never left the back of his neck and he silently laughed.

When Ron finally told Kim what was distracting him Kim slowly looked down to find that in fact she was complete exposed lucky for Kim only her and Ron were present in the house. When Kim ran down stairs she had forgotten to put on clothes as the smell of Ron's cooking made her forget about everything around her. Kim was now blushing even more intensely that Ron was. "I...I...I'll be right back!" Was all she muttered as she raced upstairs to change or better yet just put some clothes on.

A minute layer Kim came down only wearing Ron's red jersey shirt it only seemed fair after all. If Ron was only going to wear his cargo shirts then Kim would wear only Ron's red jersey. It was big on her and it stretched down barely past her bottom. As she made her way to the kitchen she found that the table was set up with a selection of meals breakfast style. There were blueberry pancakes topped with a syrup gliding over a giant strawberry. Eggs both scrambled and over easy on the same plate. Some hash browns cooked down right to a golden brown crisp. A plate full of bacon and sausage strips. And to top it off a big platter over assorted cheeses mostly for Ron as he has a weakness for the golden delicacy. All that food laid there on the table with a certain blonde seating and panting the seat right next to him inviting Kim to sit and relax. Kim made her way to the seat, sat down, and took a plate of pancakes and eggs with a little of bacon on the side.

As Kim took a bite into the pancakes her taste buds were infiltrated with taste of pure ecstasy "Ron this is definitely wow worthy" Kim said with her face crammed full of pancakes.

Ron too was face cramming with some hash browns and cheese. "Glad you like it KP." Ron then took a moment to look at Kim's attire. "Ugh KP any reason your wearing my shirt. Not that it doesn't look good on you!" Ron said with his hands pushed out while he shook them tirelessly trying to not anger her "It's just that it's a little big on you."

Kim turned her head to meet Ron while she gulped down some bacon. A very flirtatious smile crossed her face. " Ohh you know Ron I wanted to wear something a bit more comfortable. And besides doesn't it look good on me?" Kim leaned in closer to Ron with her face taking a very seductive look.

Ron brought Kim in for a quick kiss "Yea it's looks badical on you." Ron leaned in for another kiss this time with a bit more passion in it. "Mmm your lips taste like blueberries."

Kim giggled to Ron's comment "Glad you like it cause now your shirt is my new sleeping shirt. And there's no way I'm going to let you take it from me." Kim returned back to her almost finished plate of blue berry pancakes.

Ron was puzzled at Kim's response "Now why would you want my shirt Kim? It's nothing special after all." Ron was both dense and clueless the average teenager indeed.

Kim finished her plate and leaned in closer to Ron wrapping her arms around him "Ron I want your shirt because it smells a lot like you. And I've grown to love your aroma it's very irresistible." Kim gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek "And besides every time I wear it I will be reminded of our magical night we shared. So in a big way it's far more special than anything else you've given me." Kim said to Ron extremely sultry

Ron looked directly into Kim sparkling green eyes "Well then there's no way I can just take that away from my bon-diggity girlfriend now can't I..." Ron leaned in closer to Kim

"No you can't" Kim slowly started to lean in as well. They were inches, centimeters, and now micrometers apart until...

Beep-beep-beep

Both teens opened their eyes as the kimmunicator sounded off. Kim reached into her pocket to pull out the device but was met with her bare flesh. Realizing she wasn't wearing any pants she turned to Ron who for a second had a smug look on his face as he held the kimmunicator in his hand shaking it left and right. Kim was wearing a shirt while Ron was wearing the pants it would make sense that he would have the kimmunicator. Looking frustrated Kim snatched the device and answered the call from their super genius tech man Wade Load.

The device lit up "What's the sitch Wade?" Kim had answered Wade in an annoyed manner

Wade looked at Kim for a second her hair was distraught and she seemed to glow a bit "Umm guys did I interrupt something or..." Wade asked as he looked anywhere but at Kim

Before Ron could answer with a snappy remark Kim quickly beat him to it "Well yea kinda Wade you kinda did. But never mind it now what's the sitch?" Kim eased up a little after all Wade was still a boy.

Wade was in fact no rush to find out what he had interrupted, instead he quickly typed some things on super computer. "Ohh right the sitch! It seems that Drakken and Shego have struck again robbing many jewelry stores and banks. It seems they plan on making some quick money after you guys beat them in there last lair." Wade typed on his computer at unbelievable speeds far surpassing the average human rate.

"Do you have a pinpoint on there location Wade?" Kim asked seriously. In Kim's mind she was getting a little excited now, here was her chance for round two with the mint green villain. Her chance to once again fight the fallen hero. The chance to cause pain, cause suffering, and cause misery. Normally she would try to suppress these feelings fearing that they would mess up her life to much, but all that was changed the night before. Now she happily thought of fighting Shego without holding back no longer fearing of what Ron would think of her.

"Sorry Kim I only got info on their bank robberies as for location give me a day." Wade concluded before returning to working on his computer. Then the screen on the kimmunicator shut off.

Kim turned to Ron with much anticipation in her eyes "I can't wait until Wade finds them I get my rematch with Shego and you..." Kim started the sentence

"Get to beat the living day lights out of the henchmen! Booyah!" And Ron finished. Now it was Ron's turn to get hyped up. He could finally let loose on poor unsuspecting souls and not worry about what Kim would think. No longer will he finish off his enemies with bruises and some bleeding here and there. No now he could cause fractures and break bones to his heart content. Ron couldn't wait for a second chance to cause agony to others and no longer fear what Kim would think of him.

Ron grabbed Kim around the waist and lifted her off the floor. Kim happily laid her hands on his chest as Ron playfully spun each other around.

As Ron held Kim he was a little confused at the moment "So what do we do until Wade finds them KP? Got to the mall, watch a movie, hit Bueno Nacho. I'm up for anything KP." Ron told Kim energetically

Kim got a very sly idea as she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck "Well we could do those things and leave the house." Kim got even closer to Ron with her face a mere inch apart from his "Or we could have a little fun inside all day." Kim suggested seductively

For once Ron wasn't dense as a rock and knew fully well what Kim had in mind "Booyah" Ron said a somewhat passionately cool yet nonchalant way.

The Next Day

* * *

As Kim and Ron were enjoying a trip to the mall or at least Kim was, Ron was stuck holding the bags. The kimmunicator sounded off with Kim quickly reaching out to answer the call.

"Go Wade" Kim immediately said with one eyebrow raised

"Kim I've located Drakken and Shego there located at the Himalayas. I've located their lair which is right below the peak of the mountains. Thermal images show that the lair is crawling with henchmen and some laser auto-turrets systems." Wade brought up thermal images showing the inner workings of Drakken's lair.

"Ugh standard villains lair like usual. Me and Ron are on it." Kim said

Wade began typing on his computer "Ok your ride will be outside in 5 minutes." Wade continued typing. As Kim was about to shut off the kimmunicator.. "Kim wait I forgot to mention Global Justice asked if you would want any assistance on this mission?" Wade concluded

Kim thought about for a second it seemed like a good idea to have some back up "I guess it couldn't..."

"Nah Wade we got this! Tell Global Justice to leave it to us don't worry!" Ron interrupted before shutting off the kimmunicator before Kim could respond.

"Ron what are you doing why shouldn't we have GJ backing us up?" Kim asked heatedly to Ron with her arms crossed

Ron gave her his signature Ron smile, but this time with a mix of confidence and desire added in-between "Think about it Kim if GJ was there we couldn't be ourselves around them. And I would hate to be holding back because we have to follow the rules wouldn't you?" Ron finished as he air quoted the word ourselves.

Kim looked at Ron amazed she hadn't thought of that. Lucky for her Ron interrupted her before she requested the back from GJ. A small devilish smile spread across the red head's face. "Your right Ron I don't want to hold back anymore." Kim's small devilish smile grew more noticeable "And besides I do want my rematch with Shego to go uninterrupted." She said in a darkish yet heroic tone

"Well then what are we doing here let's go get Drakken and Shego." Ron started walking off with Kim eagerly chasing after him.

In the Lair of Dr. Drakken

* * *

"Ahahaha Shego with the quick money we made we were able to afford a brand new lair." Drakken started to observe his lair and came across the kitchen "And it we were even able to afford this toaster that also acts as a mini microwave it genius!" Drakken acted like a little school girl while he held the toaster/microwave jumping up and down.

"Ugh yea sure toaster whatever." Shego plopped down onto her green fabric chair and pulled out a magazine having to do with villains weekly "So Dr. D what's the plan this time?" Shego asked but never looked away from her magazine.

Drakken walked over towards the middle of the room with a giant like laser placed in the center "Well Shego as you can see this laser here will fire a discharge of high levels of carbon dioxide molecules into the earth's atmosphere. Slowly destroying the ozone and increasing the temperature around the earth making the polar ice caps melt. The cities will flood unless..."

"Global warming doc." Shego interrupted Drakken as he was ranting on his next evil scheme.

"Global what it's?" Drakken asked confusingly

Shego put down her magazine "Global warming doc that where the earth is heating up slowly over the years." Shego returned back to her magazine

Drakken stood there utterly defeated "What!? It's been done already? Ohh that's just great what are we going to do now sell cupcakes?" Drakken slumped down onto the floor with his arms crossed looking quite frustrated.

The ventilation shift then burst open with two very familiar teen heroes landing down with more grace than usual.

Drakken jumped up from the floor and arched his face away with his hands covering his body "Ahh Kim Possible and...whatever your name is!" Drakken moved a few steps back.

Shego on the other jumped from her chair and took a fighting pose with the magazine still held promptly in her hand. "Well looks like the princess came by to play. Ohh and she brought a toy for the henchmen. They will be so pleased to have a new punching bag." Shego snared as she ignited her hands burning away the magazine into nothingness.

Kim and Ron didn't respond with a snappy remark instead they took a more...alternative approach to the sitch. Kim mouth took the form of an devious smile while Ron was in a somewhat laid back position with his hands in his pockets displaying an nonchalant attitude. They may have looked like the same Kim and Ron, but were far from anywhere near that.

Shego was a little puzzled "What no snappy comeback or rude remark? Come on you two I want to see some action!" Shego growled before dashing with her hands ignited in that green and black glow to the teen duo.

"You want action I'll give you action." Kim voiced darkly and confidently before taking a running start to the green villain

Kim ran right for Shego in her usual fashion while Ron was left to attend to the henchmen that had gathered around him. Some were holding blunt objects others were not. They began to circle him while he stood there counting how many there were. Kim had flipped over them and was a mere second away from clashing with Shego.

_"One, two, three...eight. Eight only *Sigh* guess it'll have to do for now." _Ron sighed as he counted the henchmen. They were getting closer to him in a dog pile like fashion. Ron brought his hands out of pockets shrugged his shoulders cracked a his knuckles and shook his head left and right once. Finally Ron took a Monkey Kung-Fu fighting pose and ready up for the henchmen. As the henchmen lunged at him a small devious smile crept on Ron's face right before contact was made. _"Booyah!"_

As Ron was busy fighting the large unorganized group of underpaid lackeys Kim and Shego were busy having their own fun.

Shego pushed herself back a little to get some distance from Kim, but to no avail as Kim was relentless with her barrage of attacks. This Kim was different she seemed more focus on delivering pain that beating her.

Shego ignited her plasma power "Playing a little differently aren't we princess..." Was all Shego could say before Kim lunged at her driving her palm into the green villain's abdominal with such pressure Shego spat out a little blood, before Kim connected a kick right at her sides pushing her back.

Shego tried to get a little distance from her, however that proved ineffective. Kim went straight for Shego's jaw with an uppercut, but the green villain last second intercept it, but was only countered as Kim sweep kicked her letting Shego fall onto the steel floor. Shego laid on the floor trying to recall what just happen when a blindly striking pain crossed her left arm. Kim had crushed Shego's left arm under her foot with extreme pressure. The sound of the green villain crying out and the bones cracking sent a rush of ecstasy to Kim.

As Kim was having fun with the once former hero, Ron was enjoying his fight with Drakken's henchmen. Three already laid on the ground by the time Kim had crushed Shego's arm. Two of them laid there with blood dripping down from there necks down to floor. The third seemed to have a broken nose and misplaced teeth in his jawline. The other five henchmen were looking very nervous now, this wasn't the same Ron Stoppable or buffoon which what Drakken called him, no this person standing in front of them was a much colder hero. If he was acing hero like at all to begin with. Four henchmen watched as Ron had one of their fellow buddies trapped in a lock, but it wasn't the typical submission hold. It was far more darkly, Ron had one henchmen on his knees as he was behind him pulling his hands back while he had his foot placed on his back to keep him from squirming around. Within a moment's notice the sound of the dislocating of the henchmen arm sockets could be heard followed with the henchman's howling cry with Ron swiftly silencing him with a quick jab to the neck. There was no sign of remorse in Ron's action's instead a proud smile crossed his face.

Ron looked at the last four henchmen with his hands tucked away in his pockets "Next?" Ron proclaimed coldly before walking to the four terrified men. One eventually picked up one of their laser rods and charged at the blond. He swung the staff right at Stoppable who easily intercepted, pulled it away from the man's grip, and broke it into two. Ron now had two very sharp objects in his hands and drove one into lower thigh of guy in front of him, before swinging the other right at his head knocking him unconsciousness. Ron dropped the crimson covered objects and turned his view to the last three men. "Next?"

Drakken watched as Team Possible fought his his subordinates with such deadly force, that he questioned if this was in fact the same teen heroes that foiled his plans before. His questioned was answered as a heavily breathing Shego was pushed back towards him, she could barely stand, and was gripping her broken hand.

"Drakken run." Shego said weakly to Drakken without looking at him.

Drakken was surprised to what Shego had said "Wha...what?" Drakken was looking scared as he asked her lowly.

Shego turned her face to Drakken's. There was a pattern of blood flowing down from her forehead down to her cheeks and some from her mouth. Her eyes were slightly closed as she was breathing through her mouth with much effort. "I said run Drew!" Shego turned her view back to Kim who was busy stretching her arms getting ready to finish what she started. "They are not...not the same. They're not the same teen's we've grown to know. No there out...out...out for blood." Shego began to limp a little now feeling that today was the day she will perish fighting a true way for a warrior to go.

"Run?!" Said Ron as he finished off the last henchmen who was being held in his hand by neck. The large man no longer portrayed any movement he was lifeless in Ron's hands. Ron then tossed him across the room with a large thump sound soon followed after. "We can't just let you run! I still need to get payback for all the times you forgot my name Drakken!"

Drakken looked beyond scared he was petrified. "What happened to you to two. Where is the real Team Possible!" Drakken accused only to be followed with a red head snickering with her head held low hiding her eyes.

"Hehehehe Drakken...you idiot." Kim lifted her head to reveal that her eyes gleamed a very apocalyptic look. It seemed that agony and despair circled the very orbs in her eyes. "We are the real Team Possible." Kim declared before walking over to the blue and green villain with Ron following right behind her...

Outside Dr. Drakken's Lair

* * *

The two teens walked off leaving the Drakken's lair. Ron had setup for the lair to self destruct in half an hour giving him and Kim enough time to escape. While Kim had called Wade and asked when their ride will get there. 40 minutes was the amount of time they have to wait for their ride to get there. It gave the duo enough time to sit back and reminisce their actions that just happened moments ago. The two heroes looked back at the lair waiting for the explosion to happen with all the bodies still inside dead or alive it didn't matter to them.

30 minutes passed and right on schedule the lair self-destructed. Fire was spreading everywhere on the once magnificent lair. Now it seemed to be the ruins of once well known Dr. Drakken and Shego. The duo watched as the fire collided with the snow that poured down. The fire was a living breathing entity while the snow was the very essence of life frozen down to small particles. In a way fire burned and hurt others like the dark side would do, while snow and water took away that pain and gave life like the light side would do. Whenever these two connected they would form steam which in a way proved no real benefit for either side. It only was the grey line that existed in between fire and water.

Kim and Ron sat a good distance away from the once proud lair of Dr. Drakken. The wind pushed there hair aside with some strands crossing their eyes as they recall what just happened only a instant ago.

_Drakken was on his knees next to Shego's fallen body. "Please just take us to jail!" Drakken begged_

_"Sorry Drakken where not taking prisoners today" Kim announced before landing her fist right for Drakken's collar bone.  
_

_Drakken traveled across the floor a few feet before lying flat on the floor. By force of nature Drakken pulled out his hand and called out for "Shego" He called hoping she still could get them out of this.  
_

_Ron walked over to Shego's body "Shego? What's she going to do?" Ron asked before kicking her body towards Drakken. "She can't save you this time blue boy. She as good as gone, but don't sorry Dr. D you'll see her soon." Ron coldly stated before walking to the control panel and setting up the lair's self destruct sequence. After all that Ron closed in on Drakken and connected his knee into his right arm cracking the bones easily. Drakken yelled out in misery, before slumping to the ground next to Shego. "Hehe later...Drew."  
_

_Kim and Ron walked out of the lair leaving Drakken still consciousness, but extremely weakened.  
_

As the lair continued to burn away Ron looked at Kim with a little confusion in his eyes, his hair was still getting in his way of his sight a little as small strands of snow glistened on his blonde hair. "Do you think he escaped?"_  
_

Kim returned the confusion with her own and simply shrugged "Not sure Ron, he was pretty much done for. *Sigh* But anything is possible." At that moment a helicopter could be heard. The duo turned their attention to the driver and waited for the copter to reach them. Kim one more time looked at Ron "Do you regret any of it?" She asked waiting for his answer with such anticipation.

Ron looked at Kim and with his goofy Ron smile "I will only regret it if you do." Ron walked over to Kim and pulled her in "When you told me how you truly felt I was beyond happy. I thought it was all a dream, but waking up to you only made me more happy because I no longer had to hide my feelings from you." Ron grabbed Kim by her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes with much passion "One thing is certain I will never regret my decision when we are together."

Kim couldn't take it she simply smiled and kissed him with a fiery passion. "I love you Ron" Kim said before nesting her head on his shoulder.

Ron pulled her in more tightly "I love you too Kim"

What will tomorrow bring for new teens only time will tell...


End file.
